


Compendium

by satanibrahimovic



Series: Compendium [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Food Sex, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection for all the intimate moments shared with your dearest Persona users. Formerly <i>Notches and Lyrics</i>.</p><p>5] Breaktime - Reader/Yusuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, you were awake with those two devoted men right by your side. Fitting that, for how long they’ve waited for you, it would be a while until you would get rest any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 。(⌒∇⌒。) It's been a while since I've written something anime/video game-related, and since I've recently finished P3P for the first time, I was filled with all sorts of inspiration! Updates may be sporadic and not everything will be explicit!  
> o((*^▽^*))o Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!  
> 

This couldn't possibly be morally right in any way, but as you were the reason why the world was safe, even at your own expense, surely you've earned yourself a pass.

However, it would seem that you literally remained beneath (and above) the judgment of the gods.

You had been asleep for so long, and by some divine intervention--and a few Junes-brand TVs and Theo's resolve to see his favored guest once more--your consciousness had returned and you were facing the joyful, teary-eyed faces of your friends. Amongst them were two men, whom you truly could not love any more than you do now. It was startling to see the physical changes from them both but you were happy to _feel_ them for yourself.

While your slumber was quiet and monotonous, the rush back to Shinjiro's place--just above the restaurant he was currently working at--was a nice way to be flung right into the speedy pace of life. Admittedly however, it felt much better to be flung against the tall brunette just before Akihiko held you from behind and attacked your neck with his lips.

His physique had changed. While time spent boxing did keep him wonderfully lean and toned, now he was hulking with muscle, his chest scarred from battles. You could feel the raised, coarse skin press against your back, along with the softness of his lips, contrasted to the sharpness of his teeth and his aggressive rhythm.

Shinjiro was as expansive and long as ever. He may not have been fighting as much, but being a chef meant he was still pretty handy with a weapon. His hands remained secure on your hips and kept you from wiggling around too much. Being sandwiched between such toned, massive perfection and have both pushing into your depths was utter delight.

It wasn't too bad of a way to cap off your first week back in reality.

Before that night in January, you had spent your evenings with Akihiko and Shinjiro. With the fate that fell on the latter, you clung to your other senior even more. There was guilt, as you had been with Shinjiro before, but the loss you and Akihiko experienced only brought you closer to one another..

Thus, it was surprising that--on the day you awoke--you saw that Shinjiro was not only aware of what had happened during his coma, but that he took it well, to the point where something like this could happen.

They teased you. Physically, in the way Akihiko's stubble tickled your inner-thighs while he devoured the sweetness between your legs, all while Shinjiro's calloused fingers groped your breasts, his lips smothering your own. The two best friends couldn't help but smirk as you were so quick to get on your knees, taking time to reacquaint yourself with the feeling of their cocks pushing past your lips.

_"Tch, someone's hungry."_

_"Can you blame her, Shinji? It's been so long."_ _You heard a low chuckle. "And honestly, we're not any better either."_

Now you were here, in the middle of them once again. This wasn't only in the physical sense, but in every other possible way. You were the center of their affection, their pain, and their desire. Everything started and ended with you.

...though, even as you came, it didn't keep them from pounding into you until they were spent.

You were sore and found the heaviness of their breaths relaxing.

"Haha, you need to work on your stamina, Shinji. Looks like you've been slacking."

"Whatever, Rambo. Go fight tigers or some shit. I'm staying here." Shinjiro's face rested between your breasts. You smiled and combed your fingers through his dark, sweaty hair.

Akihiko laughed just as his lips sweetly kissed the side of your neck, "As will I. I have everything I need right here."

You were content from being caught in the heat of their love. Your eyes felt heavy again, but this time, sleep was a mere passage of time rather than an eternity.


	2. Buffoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi may enjoy bringing you amusement, but even he has his limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡･｀ω´･｡) Alas, I return to post more Persona lewd! Please enjoy!

"Aren't you a little too old to be watching this sort of thing?"

The annoying thing about staying the night at Adachi's was--once you both were done indulging in one another's body heat--the morning after. He remained the carefree tease that he was, though no longer was he trying to get you into his bed--again. Now it was for his sadistic pleasure of seeing you riled up because of him.

Ignoring his sleep-laden comment, you only sunk further back into the sofa while continuing to enjoy your bowl of cereal and the latest episode of _Kamen Rider_. Unlike you, a budget-concerned college student who got whisked away by the idea of fucking a police officer, he had cable and a fully-stocked fridge. It was no wonder why you stuck around after your flings.

" _Hey_ , I'm talking to you."

Fingers curled under your chin before abruptly turning your head. You were facing a hard, narrowed stare, one which the drowsiness within was replaced by darkness. He was entering _that_ mood again. The last time this happened, your one night stay turned into a depraved, lust-fueled weekend locked away in his apartment.

Enjoyable? Definitely.

It didn't make the walk home on _incredibly_ sore legs any more comfortable, however.

Still, many would feel intimidated at this moment, especially since he was a police officer.

Authority. He was supposed to represent that.

Respect for the law was something drilled into your head since kindergarten, and yet, you didn't even bat a lash as you uttered your response, setting your empty bowl aside,

"Doesn't mean that I'm listening."

You expected his face to twist even further with irritation, for his fingers to clench your chin _a little_ harder. To your surprise, they simply trailed downwards. His fingertips brushed over the hollow of your neck and you froze under his touch. Heat shot down between your legs, making your thighs press together.

Adachi smirked triumphantly. That gave your cute attempt at defiance a good shake.

"You just had to be from such a hopeless generation," he tsked as his hand traveled further, passing over the valley of your breasts, down to your underwear. "Such a pity."

The moment his fingers felt a slight dampness, his expression became wicked, "Oh, this again? You really seem to get off from being put in your place, you know that?"

"Adachi-"

He pressed a finger to your lips. His evil smile remaining, he leaned in close to your face, eyes becoming dark in a lustful void, "I think we're past the point of being acquaintances, don't you think?"

You sighed as he nudged your panties away, his fingertips gleefully stroking against your slick core, "Tohru..."

"Much better," he sighed, relieved yet with dark intent. Retracting his hand, he grinned as he slowly made scissoring motions with his fingers, staring at the stickiness that coated them. "You're really going to try and piss me off, after I do this to you without even laying a finger?"

Your mouth opened to speak but he suddenly dropped to his knees, his hands spreading your thighs apart. Flashing you a devilish grin, he remarked, "I'm doing this _for me_ , by the way."

After doing away with your bottoms, his mouth immediately pressed over your center. Caring little for tender kisses against your thigh or anything of the sort, he decided to sate his fix. Long stripes up and down your sensitive spot, the tip of his tongue rolled around your clit, leaving enough pressure to make you gasp, to make you whimper for more.

It went beyond having your taste on his tongue. Leaving you squirming under and begging for his touch was as pleasurable as fucking you raw.

Adachi often preferred to leave his mark on _or in_ you some way, whether by a bite to your neck or his release spilling into your depths. What he was doing now was purely mental. His experienced tongue would make you crave him like no one else would. You may not notice now, but slowly and surely, he would make you demand him.

He would make you need nothing else _but him_.

A devilish expression formed as he noticed your body tremble. It would be fun to just draw away and have you finish yourself off for his enjoyment, but he was in need of hearing you cry out his name. And so he continued, lapping against your core until your hips raised against his mouth, a loud "Tohru!" ripped from your throat.

Nothing started a morning quite like a delightful ego stroke.

"Can anyone make you moan like that? I don't think so," he smirked before licking his lips, even letting out a satisfied hum from your taste. "I give you so much pleasure and you act like some ungrateful little princess."

"If I'm a princess, then you're some jester who doesn't know his place," you spat back. "Trying to carry yourself like a king."

With a squeak, you were suddenly yanked towards him by your legs, your back now laying on the couch's cushion.

Staring at you with a dark smolder, Adachi asked you one more thing just as he pushed down his pajama pants.

"Hey _princess_ , are you familiar with regicide?"

You had to admit. Your jester was far more entertaining than your tv show.


	3. To the Last Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anon on Tumblr: _FOR THE KINK FEST CAN I ASK FOR SOMETHING WITH YUSUKE AND FOODPLAY..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOODNESS THIS COLLECTION'S BEEN UNTOUCHED FOR SO LONG, EVEN MORE THAN MY JOJO ONE
> 
> Hence why I'm back to update this collection once more, if just to add any future Kinkfest Hoedown prompt fills from Tumblr onto here. For any other one-shots, I believe they'll be posted individually but added to the overall Compendium series that I just created here (already added my other Adachi one-shot to it)~ If any of you are interested in requesting any fics/headcanons from me, then please check out my Tumblr (as linked on my AO3 profile) for updates!
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy!

With the frugal lifestyle that Yusuke had become accustomed to, wasted food was a cardinal sin that could legitimately reduce him to tears, depending on how much was spoiled. Considering how much he had to scrounge around for yen for something as small as a convenience store onigiri, it was understandable how your boyfriend was adamant to always finishing his meals–even the most stale and wretched he had the misfortune of coming across–down to the last crumb of bread, or the last splash of sauce.

Desserts were especially no exception, as to even spend money on an indulgence like those was his way of living lavishly.

It was summer and there were plans for the two of you to meet up with the rest of the former Phantom Thieves for a trip to the beach. With the sun blazing and the humidity high, you thought to splurge on an extravagantly over-the-top ice cream sundae from a food stand for the two of you to share. The look in Yusuke’s eyes was so enraptured that you thought that he was staring up towards the entrance to the Louvre.

The idea was to return to the spot on the beach that Ryuji scoped out for everyone to make camp at for the day.

However, a wayward volleyball thwarted those plans, especially now that you had an entire sundae smashed and splattered against your exposed décolletage.

Many apologies were exchanged. From the astonishingly tall, cheerful silver-haired youth who caused the ball to fly your way and his feline-like captain–who was sighing while slapping his teammate’s back for his clumsiness, explaining that their team was holding some beach-side practices–to you and Yusuke.

You anticipated to see disappointment be masked away with gentle, sweet reassurance–as per your boyfriend’s gentlemanly ways.

Instead your wrist was seized as you were dragged over to one of the beach’s shower stalls. The concrete wall felt cold against your back, a stark contrast to the heat of Yusuke’s tongue and lips as he unceremoniously licked away at the ruined ice cream. For someone who carried himself ever so dignified and noble, the way he noisily cleaned you up with his mouth couldn’t have been any more noisy and lascivious.

In the time that passed from when the ice cream was spilled onto you, to the apologies exchanged, to being led to the showers, the frozen treat had seeped beneath your swimsuit top, which didn’t deter your boyfriend whatsoever. With a mere but fluid yank, he left you topless before planting his lips over your nipples, sucking up the creamy rivulets hungrily. Now, with your breasts fully exposed, his hands cupped and kneaded your flesh–you saw it as indulgence, whereas in his view, he was just making sure there wasn’t a spot of ice cream that he missed.

With the sheer focus applied, it didn’t take too long for him to fully clean off the ice cream that had gotten on you. However, while he was licking his lips, one glance at you–flushed skin, panting lips, slick thighs–it was quickly apparent that he was far from done with you.

And as per his philosophy, he always made it a point to finish his meals down to the last drop.


	4. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anon on Tumblr: _Dirty talk with praise from Iwai for his girlfriend who is learning how to deepthroat him? Please and thank you for all of your hard work!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just gonna leave this here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!

“That’s it, cutie. Keep goin’…”

Between the hoarse but content sigh that met your ears to the calloused hand that gingerly stroked your head, you felt the wet heat between your thighs intensify, a moan escaping you as you eased more of your boyfriend’s thick cock into your mouth.

It was a slow and steady development, but as your relationship with Iwai continued to grow, so did the gradual process of you being able to deepthroat almost daunting length and girth of his cock. Being able to fit your lips around the head was one thing, but then to ease the rest of his shaft inside was a matter that would take time to accustomed to.

And Iwai was  _especially_  happy to clear his schedule for you.

His eyes half-lidded and his lips in a dazed but pleased grin, he lazily savored the lollipop he had tucked between his lips, artificial sweetness coating his tongue. And yet, his mouth continued to water while watching your earnest attempt to please and satisfy him.

“So good…” Was the low rumble of his voice as he bit down onto the stick of his lollipop. “God, you’re so fuckin’ good…”

The two of you were hidden away in his office, with you situated on your knees, one hand massaging his inner thigh through his worn, denim jeans while you stroked the base of his cock with your other. Simply watching you try to wrap your lips and fingers around his thickness made him throb like nothing else–but still maintaining self-control, because like hell he’d be shooting his load off so easily like some punk teenager.

Hearing his praise, you pressed your thighs together, rubbing them against one another in hopes of easing the rush of pleasure that went through your body. However, that wasn’t enough and you were suddenly compelled to draw your hand away from his leg to instead press it over your clothed core, all while you mewled around his cock.

Iwai’s lollipop shattered as he bit down onto its sweet surface.

You felt his hand cup your cheek, the rough surface of his thumb drawing your attention. Your eyes met his and he shuddered to see the innocently curiosity in your stare.

“Fuck, when you look at me like that, with that pretty mouth sucking me off so nicely…” He licked his lips, smirking as he stroked your cheek once more before he brought it to your hair, slowly grabbing a handful as he purred. “…makes me wanna stuff that pretty pussy of yours with my cock. Which, on that note…”

He slowly drew your head back, your lips slipping off of his dick, which throbbed as the warmth of your mouth was replaced by the cool air of his office. You squeaked as you were suddenly scooped up into his arms, hearing all sorts of things–papers, pens, screwdrivers and gun parts–fall to the floor before you were laid upon his desk.

Iwai loomed over your body, his fingers cupping your chin before he bent down to steal a scorching kiss from you. When he reluctantly drew back, he proceeded to spread your legs wide as he hummed out with a wink.

“We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow, alright baby?”


	5. Breaktime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Anon on Tumblr: _Hope I'm requesting correctly, but would it be possible to do femdom with Yusuke from Persona 5?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This should do it for this batch of updates pertaining to this collection! Though, I did recently post some new lewd P5 headcanons recently on my Tumblr, which--if you're looking for a bit more content from me, especially lewd stuff~--would be the ideal place to go!
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy!

“Yusuke, do you promise…?”

The words you cooed out were suspended in the air. You expected the answer to be on delay, especially as you noted the intensifying of labored breath and sweat trickling down flushed pale skin.

Still, not to be deterred, you asserted your place behind Yusuke, keeping one hand shoved under the smooth, silky fabric of his dark blue button up–toying with his stiff nipples with your palms and fingertips–while the other continued to pump his throbbing cock through the open fly of his black pants. Your boyfriend shuddered within your touch, having long forgotten about the painting he had been relentlessly working on for the past week, which in itself was the cause of this imposed punishment.

Working himself to the bone, sacrificing sleep and meals for the sake of trudging forward. Just because he was greatly inspired didn’t mean that he had to forsake his well-being.

Any expressed worries from your end were silenced by gentle, reassuring kisses, even if the dark bags under his eyes said otherwise. While you always encouraged him to pursue his artistic passions to the fullest, you couldn’t bear to see your lover reduce himself to this sorry state.

If words would not reach him, then your hands would do so–in a literal sense.

And such, he was left to shiver and pant while your lips brushed over his neck or nipped on his earlobe, all while you groped his chest and teasingly rubbed your thumb over the head of his cock. Every time you could feel his body quiver and his breath halt with the dawning of his orgasm, you would immediately retract your hands, leaving him to beg for more while swearing to make sure that he would take breaks.

In response to your question–it must have been the third time at this point–Yusuke raised and bucked his hips desperately, his back arching against your touch as he whimpered out, “Y-Yes, my love…! Yes, I swear to you…! I’ll be good–! I’ll…!”  His head was thrown back against your shoulder as he gasped with pure, utter euphoria, “I’ll behave…!”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, quickening the pace of your hand as you noisily brought him to release, feeling the warmth of his seed spill all over your palm.

His breath shallow, Yusuke leaned back into your awaiting arms, whereupon you embraced him with affection. Kissing his sweaty temple, you hummed sweetly, “There we go, Yusuke~ Good job!” Your lips trailed down to kiss his, a loving gesture he tiredly but eagerly reciprocated. “Let’s go have lunch together, shall we?”

Chuckling hoarsely, he nodded, his eyes closing with content. “I would love that, my dearest.”


End file.
